Stuck in Place
by Emberrion
Summary: After being cursed into a foreign, animal body that even St. Mungo's can't reverse, Hermione is sent to spend a week with the twins while Molly and Arthur take a well-earned breather. While coming to terms with the realization she may never be herself again, she must also come to terms with her burgeoning feelings for a certain redheaded twin... Fremione.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: So, this is a first for me. I've always contemplated doing a HP fanfiction, but always felt sort of like I didn't know enough to do so. But, I'm going to give her a shot! So, here's my first ever! Enjoy!

* * *

 _Hermione flung a jinx towards_ an oncoming Death Eater as he hurled himself to the right, back to back with Ron as he blocked a curse with a hiss. She murmured soft encouragement to him as Harry tossed aside his opponent with a grunt, joining them.

"Hello, Minister!" bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wandand clawed at the front of his robes, apparently an awful discomfort. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

"You're joking, Perce!" shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate stunning spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee.

"You actually are joking, Perce... I don't think I've heard you joke since you were -"

Hermione felt a sting of a curse hit her cheek, and she dropped her wand from the pain of it at the same time the air exploded. They had been grouped together, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and Percy, the two Death Eaters at their feet, one Stunned, the other Transfigured; and in the fragment of a moment when danger seemed temporarily at bay, the world was rent apart. Hermione flew through the air, her strangely tingling body slamming into Fred, throwing them both clear of the debris that showered down where he had been standing. They let out a sharp yell of pain as her rapidly shrinking body hit the ground and rolled, sending her tumbling over and over, until she came to rest beside the crumpled forms of Percy and Harry.

Cold air filled the room, signaling that the side of the castle had been blown away, and blood trickled down her cheek where the curse that struck her before the explosion.

As Hermione struggled to gain her bearing, she saw three red-headed men grouped around a fallen body laid out upon the ground. When she had been thrown into Fred, it seemed, she had knocked away his only shield from the wall.

Percy.

"No - no!" someone was crying out. "No! Percy! No!"

Hermione tried to stand, not quite grasping why she could not rise above knee-level. She staggered, shaking her head to clear the strange cloudiness from her mind, when suddenly she caught sight of Rookwood raising his wand towards the grouped redheads. She gave a strange, guttural snarl and launched herself forward without thinking. Sharp teeth bit into his forearm, and he cried out as blood filled her mouth, shaking his arm to try and free himself of this small creature that had seized him. He dropped his wand, raising his fist to strike her, when a shout rose up.

" _Incarcerous!_ " roared George. Ropes wound themselves up the Death Eater's body, and he dropped with a shout and a thud while Hermione danced away on strangely nimble feet.

Harry dropped to his knees, arms outstretched, as he called out to her. "'Mione?" She nodded her head rapidly up and down, throwing herself forward. Harry hugged her tightly. "Where's your wand gotten to?" she gave a strange shrug and a shake of her head. _Where_ was _her wand_?

Surely buried under the debris...she shuddered. It was likely snapped and completely useless. She turned to see George towering above her, wand pointed straight at her, and stiffened, lips curling back to reveal thin, sharp canines as her neck fur bristled.

" _Revelio._ " They waited... _nothing_. With a frown, George tried again, more forcefully. " _Revelio_."

" _Relashio,_ " tried Fred. This time, a sharp stinging filled Hermione and she gave a long, low whine to voice her displeasure. Fred immediately let up, sharing a frown with George. "What d'ya reckon is wrong with her Georgie?"

"No telling, Freddie." He cast a glance behind him. "Come on. We should...take him down to the Great Hall." He paused, sucking in a breath. "Maybe Pomfrey'll get 'Mione back to rights again, as well."

* * *

Three months later found Hermione pacing wildly about in the backyard below the window sill, her long reddish tail whooshing in agitation. She didn't dare make a peep and let on that she could overhear the Weasley's, contenting herself to eavesdropping like the fox she was.

Pomfrey and St. Mungo's had both been a flop. Three days of being crammed in a room and being subjected to pokes and prods and all different spells the nurses could think of...and nothing to show for it! There she still was; trapped in a body that didn't belong to her.

" _The curse on the arm was inflicted with dark magic_ ," a nurse had explained to a distraught Molly. " _It counteracted with the transfiguration jinx she was hit with. It should fade off in time, but for now, there's nothing to do..._ "

Ron had been livid, Harry concerned, and her parents...well. Her parents remained under the influence of her memory charm, with no one the wiser. She supposed that was a good thing; there wasn't much they could do for their daughter anyway. Best to be kept in the dark for the meantime.

Molly had offered her home to her, explaining that there was plenty of room for her to run about and do whatever she wished. Hermione felt oddly out of place, more than ever. Whereas before, she could help about the house - cook, clean, de-gnome the garden - now she was stuck to chasing squirrels to keep from going insane.

Not long after her release from Mungo's, Harry and Ron had been offered positions as Aurors, and they'd leaped at the chance to continue what they knew best: fight dark wizards. Fred and George had gone back to their business almost immediately; Bill had gone home with Fleur; Charlie had returned to his love of dragons; even Ginny had gone back to school at the start of term.

Everyone had something to do post-war...except Hermione.

So, she took to wandering the fields behind the Burrow, chasing rabbits and reveling in the strange prowess of her small, lithe body, all the while praying that today would be the day her strange curse lifted. And every day, she was disappointed further.

"I'm just saying Arthur," Molly was sighing. "I need to get away. Breathe. I can't breathe here."

Arthur was soothing his wife softly. "Mollywobbles, I know. It's hard on me, too. I'll talk to the Ministry. See if I can't take a week or two off. We'll go and see your sister. How does that sound?"

Molly was crying, Hermione realized, and her hear twisted painfully. "Arthur, we _can't,"_ she insisted. "Hermione needs us, the poor girl. She has nowhere else to go."

A long silence stretched out, and Hermione felt herself shrink in desperation. She felt so helpless! Briefly, she wondered what mouse would taste like, but the idea made her stomach churn, and set that thought aside. Was there anything she could do?

"Molly. There's no guarantee that the curse will lift," Arthur soothed. "We cannot care for her forever. I will talk to the children. One of them is bound to be able to watch over her for a week."


	2. Chapter 2

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Ah. Chapter 2! Special thanks to my followers, and my reviewer! You make my heart happy (which is funny, because I'm a grump. Ask anyone.)

Looking for a new title. _Stuck in Place_ just doesn't seem to fit, per say. May change to "The Coyote That Chased the Fox". Still debating.

Anywho, enjoy this next installment. I enjoyed writing it! Ciao!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _The swirl of apparation seemed_ to be even worse when you weren't in a human body, and as soon as she landed in the flat, accompanied by a resounding _crack_ and the heavy _thud_ of her trunk, she leaped nimbly from the arms of George, shaking herself. Who would have thought that she'd miss the day she could travel by Floo?

She took in the flat with some critical eye, finding herself...oddly pleased. Whereas the Burrow was disorganized and stuffed to bursting with furniture and knickknacks, the Twins' place was simple. Modern. The living room boasted beige walls (a far, pleasant cry from the very vivid orange of the shop), an elegant black couch and coffee table, and a thick gray rug. To her joy, there was hardly any clutter, and she gave an approving nod to the men as she went to settle upon the couch.

"Glad it's too your liking, Highness," Fred teased.

"We had to fox-proof the whole flat," George added.

"Oh! That reminds me! We got you a housewarming present!"

With a quirk of her head, her whole body went on high alert. A gift from the Twins was almost surely a prank in disguise. They brought forward a small, blue-wrapped box and set it before her, encouraging her to open it. She nudged it, poked it, and sniffed it, before knocking it to the ground; if it was an explosive of some sort, it would _not_ be going off in her face. Finally, she tore open the box carefully, squeezing her eyes shut in case the box decided to...do something or another. But, when nothing happened, she peeked one eye open and hissed in annoyance.

Cat toys. _They got her cat toys!_ She narrowed her bright brown eyes at them, tipping the box over and scattering the toys across the carpet, daring them to say something - _anything._ George was beaming and pulled something from behind his back that had her leaping quickly away...but Fred was holding her before she got very far, arms outstretched and laughing as she kicked and squirmed. She felt something slip around her neck and stilled when there was a small clipping noise near her ear. Fred set her down slowly, easily, his blue eyes twinkling in mischief, and she bared her teeth at them in pure malice, contemplating which one of them she should go for first. She was certain Molly would forgive her if she took a chunk out of the twins calves...

"There, 'Mione!" George beamed.

"Now you're a proper lady fox. Bow and all!" Fred guffawed.

Without warning, Hermione was lunging forward, seizing Fred's trousers in her sharp teeth and thrashing her head angrily. Fred yelped, hopping backwards to try and fling her off, and George grabbed her by the scruff of her overly-fluffy neck, hoisting her into the air like one would a misbehaving kitten. He levelled his gaze with hers, quirking a ginger eyebrow.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, 'Mione."

"She about took my leg off!" Fred wailed, poking his fingers through the sizeable tear in his pants leg.

Sniffing, Hermione bared her teeth at them, refusing to apologize, and averted her gaze stubbornly. George laughed aloud. "I don't think she likes her housewarming presents, Fred!"

"How rude. After all the thought we put into them."

"Even had to go to _muggle London_ for the bow!"

"After that bite, Fred, I reckon I won't be able to take you anywhere near muggle London. Merlin knows, you're probably some sort of were-fox, now."

"Is that a thing, Georgie?"

"It is now."

Growling, Hermione gave a snort, trotting off as soon as George set her on her paws to find some dark corner to could hide away for the week, ignoring the soft tinkling of her new bow; perhaps, if she hid away well enough, she could avoid being the subject of their perverse humor...

"Oh! Hermione!" Fred called. "I meant to ask: can you still do, like, human stuff? Read and all that, I mean? Obviously you can't write; no opposable thumbs, and such."

Hermione stilled, tail giving a betraying twitch. Curiosity was going to be the death of her, she swore - perhaps she should have been transfigured into a cat, but that thought made her shudder thinking back to her second year - but the subject of reading was too enticing to pass up. She nodded affirmative.

"Oh good, because Georgie and I were thinking -"

"- if you wanted something to keep you busy -"

"- we'd love to use your brain down in the shop! Product development and all that."

For a brief second, she contemplated the offer; did she really want to be involved with the makings of the same pranks she'd practically made a career in Hogwarts out of stopping? But the thought of being cooped up in the flat, with no outlet except - she shuddered - _cat toys_ , was an even worse option. She nodded.

"Excellent!" Fred cheered!

"You can be our Weasley Wizard Wheezes official mascot," added George.

And, inwardly groaning, Hermione wondered _exactly_ it was she'd just agreed to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Have a 3rd chapter because I'm working a 12 hour shift on a _3-Monsters-in_ energy rush. I'd say blame my shenanigans on that, but, as **Insert Clever Potter Name Here** and **LesbianRavenclaw** can attest: I'm always shenanigans. ( _Also: thanks for letting me bounce ideas off your guys' deranged brains. Like cat toys_.)

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 _Whatever Hermione had been expecting_ , she was relatively sure that this wasn't it.

As a human, the push of bodies in the store had been most uncomfortable; as a fox, it was a suicide mission. Not two minutes in, and she'd been stepped on, kicked, and nearly trampled by a teenager that she had promptly turned her sizeable canines on. So, now, she had resorted to climbing the store shelves, waltzing daintily across the long, Weasley-orange boards that housed Sugar Hexes and Canary Creams, careful to avoid the grabby hands of the store's younger patrons. Like the eight year old following her as she made her way to the back of the building. She sniffed, eyeing his strangely green hands with disdain, knowing that that was going to be quite a pain to get out of her fur if he got his hands on her. She leaped gracefully from the sweets shelf to the Skiving Snackbox shelf, making sure the isle was (relatively) clear as to avoid colliding with a patron.

Fred had asked her to come down to the shop whenever she felt up to it, and had left the flat door just a tiny bit propped so she could squeeze out without assistance, so there she was.

The back room was closed off with a big, red sign that read **'EMPLOYEES ONLY. DO NOT ENTER**." and figured it must be the backroom. She quickly crossed the rest of the shelves, leaping down and trotting to the door, raising a paw to scratch at it, when two small, but strong, hands grabbed at her fur, yanking her up into a small chest in a bone-crushing hug. She yelped, forelegs trapped against her body, and she kicked wildly with her back feet, trying to break free as she tossed about. She couldn't breathe as the small child giggled, racing across the store to find its mother, bouncing her wildly as she slipped further, and further into the child's arms.

"Mummy! Mummy look!" the child cried. "I found a kitty cat! She even has a pretty bow!"

The mother, who appeared to have been distracted while searching through the Weasley's _Wonder Witch_ collection, murmured a quick, "That's nice dearest," before turning back. Her eyes went comically round as she did a double-take, snatching up her child and freeing Hermione from his crushing hold. "That's not a cat! Fox!"

While Hermione had been collecting herself, she hadn't realized the mother had brandished her wand and was preparing to hex her, when suddenly she was snatched up again. "It's quite alright! Just Hermi! Our resident mascot!"

 _Oh, George, thank Merlin!_ She relaxed against him, heaving a sigh of relief, as the mother lowered her wand slightly.

"That beast could have bitten my son!" she screeched. "What kind of store allows a wild animal to run about without supervision? It should be in a cage!"

And then Fred was there. "Well, if I do say so myself, ma'am," he smiled coldly. "if you'd kept a better eye on your child -"

"- we wouldn't be having this issue -"

"- now would we?"

Somewhat confused by the twins' strange pattern of speech, the woman tucked away her wand, replaced her bottle of _Ten-Second Pimple_ _Vanisher_ , and stormed away with her son dragging behind her.

"But mummy! Kitty!"

Hermione gave a derisive snort in George's arms as the pretentious woman walked away, and he chucked a bit at her. "Having fun already, and it's only day one, Hermi!" She lifted her lip in a sort of smirking snarl, which only made George laugh louder as he passed her easily to Fred, who cradled her as one would hold a pup. "I'll watch the floor. You finish those _Tempting Treacles_. Maybe add one quarter less unicorn hair and an extra bit of fairy wing?"

Fred nodded and grinned. "Maybe that'll do the trick." He bounced Hermione a bit, much to her annoyance. "I've got Hermi to help me out, now. So I'm sure we'll get it sooner rather than later!"

George waved as he made to walk away, waving his wand at a nearly-bare shelf and watching as several small boxes flew in from somewhere in the back to refill it.

Fred set her down on the workstation table, where three small cauldrons were set upon their burners, bubbling slightly, as soon as they entered the relatively dimly-lit back room. He went to stir one, a small grin lighting up his face as he studied his handiwork. He waved absent-mindedly. "We're trying to make a sort of caramel that helps turn you into what your lover wants to see," he gave her a lopsided grin and a playful wink. "Helpful in the bedroom when things get boring. Seventeen and up product only, of course."

Hermione thought for a moment. While Amortentia followed a somewhat similar guideline, it only infatuated the drinker to the person who administered the drink. This was...a bit more difficult. She trotted to Fred's cauldron, peeking in and sniffing befobefore peering at him quizzically.

"All that we have in this are the ingredients for the treacle. I haven't added anything else, yet," he informed her. "The potions book is there, if you want to have at it."

She opened the book (Sixth Year Standard Potions Guidebook), sitting back on her haunches as she examined the pages, eagerly drinking in the information as she flipped through delicately with her small paws; she was thankful one didn't need thumbs to turn a page. While she examined the ingredients that the Twins had named, she was struck with an idea, flipping frantically to another page and gesturing wildly to catch Fred's attention. " _Metamorphagi Hair_ , huh?" He smacked his forehead. "Of course. Why didn't I think of that?"

He rummaged through his ingredient cupboard, pulling down a small vial with strands of vibrant hairs, dumping a few into his open hand and eyeing them critically before selecting one. When he'd returned to the table, Hermione had separated two fairy wings and a unicorn hair into a small, neat pile on his cutting board, and sat back to watch him work.

While at school, she had never paid much attention to the way the twins had tended to their schoolwork, focused more on stopping their wild antics before they got too far out of hand and protecting the "wee firsties" that had been eager to do almost anything to skive off potions class. But, now, as she watched his long, slim fingers work, she realized how studious and intelligent they must have been to achieve what they had at such a young age. They were brilliant, if she was honest with herself.

When Fred went to add the second fairy wing, she stopped him, shaking her head. "Should I not add it?" he asked, trusting her judgement. She nodded, and he quirked an eyebrow. "Less, then?" Another nod. "Half?" A third nod, and he set to work slicing the small wing in half before adding it to the now boiling cauldron. The rest of the ingredients he added slowly, rhythmically, humming lightly to himself as Hermione watched intensely.

She wondered to herself if they'd consider taking up teaching potions when they became older - a thinker and a doer; master potions makers alone, unstoppable when thrown together - but shook the thought away with an inward smile. No. Fred and George would never leave their business. They'd probably go together in some wild, unexplainable, fiery ball of glory. That's just who they were. They were FredandGeorge; _the_ Twins.

Hermione frowned a bit. No. That wasn't really true.

There was a fine difference between them. Subtle, but there. Fred was a doer; outgoing, jubilant, adventurous. George was a thinker; slightly calmer than his twin, a man ready to comfort.

And, for the first time since meeting them, Hermione began to think of them not as _FredandGeorge_ , but as Fred _and_ George. Two separate men.

"Hey, Hermione? Why do you have green paint in your fur?"

She groaned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Haha, I had fun with this. Not the _best_ chapter, I suppose, but an angry Hermione is a funny Hermione, in my book. So, enjoy. :)

And special thanks, of course to my reviewers. You guys rock.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Four**

 _By the end of the_ work day, Hermione was frazzled. Fred had managed to perfect the _Tempting Treacle_ , and had moved on to _Shifting Shampoo_ , which changed an unsuspecting witch or wizard's hair to another color depending on the temperature around them. Hermione had figured it worked a lot like a mood-ring, which changed as a person's body temperature changed, and had gleefully set to work assisting the talented wizard. But, after three failed attempts - and a loud _pop_ that had set her delicate eardrums ringing - she was ready to curl up in a corner and call it a night. And it was only four o'clock in the afternoon.

She was so out of it that she gave a bit of a jolt when Fred cradled her to his chest, extinguishing the burners with a flick of his wand, and throwing the room into shadow. He shut the door with a sure jerk, as if to be sure it was shut and inaccessible, and threw a locking charm at it before setting Hermione down on the now-empty floor.

She yawned, looking up at him, before trotting towards the stairwell while Fred went to join his brother, who was taking sorting galleons and sickles, behind the counter.

Not bothering to wait for the brotherlyrics duo, she made her way into the flat after bounding up the two flights of stairs, and flung herself out on the plush gray carpet, eyes sliding shut almost immediately. But the sound of heavy feet jerked her to attention not five minutes later, and she peered up at George with a quizzical eye, giving a startled bark as he bent to pick her up.

"Sorry, Hermi," he laughed. "but you've got green stuff stuck in your fur. I think it's time for a bath."

She rolled her eyes, allowing herself to be lifted and carried to the whitewashed, tiled bathroom, where she was deposited smoothly into the tub. While George ran the water, which made Hermione's skin prickle oddly, Fred reached for the shampoo, splashing a bit into the dumping water, which immediately began to bubble.

"The green stuff is _Super_ _Sticky Glue_ , I think. Otherwise, we'd do this the wizardly way," George apologized. "It's designed to not come off unless washed out with a nice, through, _muggle_ scrubbing."

George unclipped her bow from around her neck, and set it aside, dipping his hands into the water and scooping a handful of sudsy water into her fur. His fingers worked the shampoo and water into her skin, and she practically purred, doing her damnedest to ignore the fact that she was being _bathed_ by _George_. Water dumped over her back, smoothing out her fur, and she gave a small shake to clear her ears, while he applied another generous dollop of scented shampoo ( _mint?_ ) to her fur, working it in once again while Fred watched.

As the water poured over her once again, George suddenly froze, and Fred began to backpedal out of the room, his face white as a sheet. She looked at them quizzically as George dried her fur with a quick spell, and wondered what could have gotten into them. She trotted over to the sink, leaping up agiley, and froze, hackles going up, and mouth opening a tad to let out a long, low whine.

 _Her fur was purple. Vibrant, brilliantly, **purple**. _

"Oh, Merlin," Fred choked.

George spun on him. "What did you _do_?"

"I forgot! I swear!" he cried as he bolted for the living room. "It was meant for you! I put _Shifting Shampoo_ in your bottle to prank you!"

With a scrabbling of claws against the bathroom sink, which sent a toothbrush and bar of soap flying, Hermione was launching herself down and out, bent on tearing him to shreds. He gave a somewhat girlish shriek, leaping onto the kitchen island and out of the reach of gnashing teeth.

"Georgie!" he cried. "Get me my wand!"

His twin quirked an eyebrow, leaning against the doorframe and shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't think so, Freddie. This is better than pranking!"

" _George_!"

Hermione prowled about the kitchen island, bright purple tail lashing, as Fred stood, dancing about, wondering if he could make it to his bedroom without her reaching him, first. George pulled Fred's bedroom door shut with a wide, crooked smirk, before settling himself on the couch and flipping through a _Witch Weekly_ magazine, circling some things with his wand, and jotting down notes on a parchment paper; product research.

Hermione settled herself in the middle of the room, just in case Fred tried to make a break for it, and sniffed at him in irritation. She was a purple fox, and someone was getting bitten for it. _Not a hard bite_ , she reasoned, but a nip to remind the man she was still a force to contend with I'm even if she was wandless.

"Hey, Fred?"

"What, George?" the helpless twin called back in irritation.

"You'd best hope that comes out before mum and dad get back," George laughed. "Or mum's going to have a right fit."


	5. Chapter 5

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

A/n: Well. This chapter was quite the pain to write, and so it's a relatively short one, but we're starting to delve into the plot, at least. Finally. Enjoy!

 **Chapter** **Five**

 _Pygmy Puffs were rapidly becoming_ Hermione's _least_ favorite thing about Fred and George's joke shop. They were noisy, they were stinky, and they procreated like rabbits. So, a still-purple "Hermi" made herself quite scarce when it came to feeding time in the shop.

It had been a full 24 hours since the _Shifting Shampoo_ incident, and, thankfully, the color was starting to fade a bit; the twins prayed fervently that it would be back to normal come Saturday. Though, a purple Hermione seemed to draw a slightly larger crowd than normal, and their shampoo was flying off the shelf at an unprecedented speed, which seemed to boost the Twins' impossible ego even higher.

Hermione strut down the stairs, her little pink bow tinkling as she swayed, and vanished into the back room of the store where Fred awaited her. They'd been working on a _Truth Drop_ , which contained only the slightest bit of veritaserum, and forced the consumer to spout out their secrets. "Great for truth or dare," Fred boasted. For once, she was quite thankful to be a fox, and therefore incapable of spilling her secrets; but she would be sure to have a drop or two land in their tea at some point. It was only fair, since they turned her purple.

Fred was fiddling with something in the back, and Hermione's lips pulled back in a snarl when she caught scent: _pygmy puffs._ "Hey, 'Mione!" Fred smiled when he turned and saw her, and she gave a huff as she leaped onto the work table. "These babies aren't ready to head out to the storefront, so I'm keeping them back here for the time being. You ready to work on those _Truth Drops_?"

She gave a brusque nod, flipping open the potions book and turning to the correct page quickly. The rattling of the cage set her teeth on edge, and she tried her best to focus on the task at hand, but after the fifth attempt to read the same line, she was about to lose her cool.

"They're a bit noisy, aren't they?" Fred rubbed his templesin agitation. "I think I'll put them in the broom cupboard for a bit, yeah?"

Without waiting for a response, be plucked up the cage and escorted it out; as soon as the door creaked shut, Hermione's ears gave a droop of relief. When Fred returned, they worked in relative silence, completely at ease with one another. She was accustomed to his occasional humming, now, and found it rather soothing as she read through the list of possible ingredients. She'd never welcomed noise when she was studying before, but Fred's voice was quite a smooth baritone as he hummed, and provided a nice ambience when coupled with the gentle boiling of the cauldrons.

Finally, at half past three in the afternoon, they were cutting off the burners and preparing to retire for the evening. Hermione yawned, her tongue curling and teeth flashing, and she blinked up at Fred with a half smile.

"We should be finished with these testers tomorrow morning, first thing," he grinned. "then we can move on to something more exciting, yeah?"

He ruffled the fur at the top of her purple head and she stumbled back, crinkling her nose at him. Fox she may be, but animal she was not! With a nod of her head, and a laugh from Fred, she leaped gracefully down from the table - gracefully except for the way she almost ate dirt, at least - and lead the way up to the flat. Fred had returned to the broom cupboard, and she lifted her lip a bit when she rerealized he was bringing the stinking Pygmy's _home_ for the night.

As soon as they entered the flat, she was settling herself on the long couch, sighing with content as she closed her eyes, and Fred placed the cage on the island in the kitchen.

"Oh!" he said suddenly. "I'm meant to help Georgie with the accounting tonight! I'll be back in a bit, 'Mione!"

He left hurriedly, shutting the door loudly behind him.

And then, several things happened almost all at once.

When the door slammed, a Pygmy Puff jumped in excitement, knocking into the side of the cage, which sent the cage tumbling three feet onto the linoleum flooring. When the cage hit the floor, startling Hermione so that her entire body thrummed with alertness, the little door popped open, and eleven tiny puffs came spilling out. Hermione leaped down, rolling her eyes, figuring she should round them up, if nothing else, until the twins could get back upstairs, since Fred had shut the door. But as she approached, a small, pink Puff hopped towards her inquisitively, and Hermione went on full alert.

Her body hummed uncomfortably, her eyes narrowed as she stared down at the tiny creature. She could smell it clearly, see its sides heave with every breath it took, hear its heart beating a quick tempo against its ribs.

And then, her subconscious slipped away, and she was lunging forward, seizing the small body in her sharp, fanged mouth...


	6. Chapter 6

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: I'm astonished! As of today, I've nearly broken 1,000 visits, 6 reviews, and 12 favorites, trumping my other stories by a mile at this early stage. I'm awestruck. Special thanks to everyone who has helped egg me on to this point, especially **Insert Clever Potter Name Here** and **LesbianRavenclaw** , who have dealt with my asinine ramblings over group chat while we moderate the page. You guys are great. Much love to you! And many heartfelt thanks to everyone that's reviewed this far; you guys have helped to keep me motivated.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Six**

 _"'Mione! We're done! How does -_ oh Merlin."

The box of knickknacks in Fred's hands slipped, smashing to the ground with a _bang_ , as his blue eyes shot wide, his face going quite pale.

Hermione was crouched in the center of the room, her teeth pulled back over her lips in a snarl, back arched and fur standing on end as she glared at Fred where he stood in the doorway. He raised one hand, the other creeping slowly to his back pocket, where he'd stored his wand. George was stamping up the stairs now, another heavy box in his hands, and Fred kept his shoulders firmly in the doorway, keeping George from being able to enter the flat.

"Freddie, what are you doing just standing there, you oaf?"

Fred didn't turn. "George, draw your wand."

Without question, both twins brandished their wands and crept into the flat slowly, shutting the door as quietly as possible, as if worried they'd startle Hermione, who was now growling low in her throat as she began to back over four small, mauled bodies she'd been taking turns gnawing at. The other Puffs had scattered, cowering from the fierce predator that had attacked them; Fred could see two, bloodied and probably wounded, beneath the low couch.

"' _Mione_ ," he cooed gently, palms outward in a friendly gesture, but he still clutched his wand tightly. "What happened, 'Mione?"

George was moving to flank her, then, summoning a heavy blanket from his open bedroom. Hermione's chocolate eyes had brightened to a brilliant amber, no recognition in their depths as she growled at the twin brothers before her. George dove, aiming to wrap her in the heavy blanket without hurting her, at the same time she bolted towards Fred, mouth wide.

With a wave of his wand, her mouth snapped shut, and she collided into him forcefully, knocking them both to the ground, her claws scrabbling as she tried to leap away. Fred wrapped his arms around her neck, holding her in a headlock while George recovered from his dive enough to wrap her in the duvet. Fred gripped her chin in his hand, holding her face at eye level while keeping her gaze locked on his.

Slowly, amber faded away to chocolate brown, and Hermione stilled in his arms. Fred stroked his large hand over her face, over her ear and down her neck, and she slumped against him.

"'Mione?" he whispered as George moved to gather up the rest of the Pygmy Puffs. His eyes kept shooting to where his brother cradled Hermione on the floor. "'Mione?"

She let out a soft, long whine as she buried her head in his chest. Fred stroked her fur absently, soothingly. "I've got you. Just relax."

George was gathering up the small, crushed bodies, wrapping them in a kitchen hand towel as he waved a wand over the red stain in the carpet. He grimaced. "Fred, that's four lost, another three are pretty lucky to be alive, and we may lose two more if we don't keep an eye on them." He ran a hand through his hair, his eyes suddenly very tired. "That leaves _two_ of _eleven_."

Fred gave a soft shake of his head. "She didn't mean to, Georgie. Something must have...sparked this."

With another glance at the two of them, George left to dispose of the small bodies, hanging the cage on a hook on the wall. The two uninjured Puffs were hopping about, curious as ever, while the others huddled together in the corner, squeaking pitifully. Fred was still stroking Hermione's fur as she shook from shock.

"Hermione, love," he murmured. "Don't beat yourself up about it. We'll figure out what happened, yeah?"

She blinked up at him with wide, chocolate eyes, and he smiled gently before standing, cradling her to his chest. He walked slowly, deliberately, to his bedroom, setting her on his unmade bed. "Sleep a bit. I'll come get you when dinner is made." His eyes twinkled a bit, and he looked about to make a joke, but thought better of it, scratching her ear playfully. "George and I aren't mad."

It wasn't much later that she could hear George return, and the brothers spoke in hushed whispers while she cowered in the dark room.

"Fred, we can't trust her anymore."

"George -"

" _Don't,_ Fred. What if she loses it and really attacks one of us."

"Then we really will be werefoxes."

" _Fred_."

"George, it's Hermione. She has nowhere to go. Mum and dad won't be back for a few more days. We'll call Charlie tomorrow, alright? He's the family animal expert; maybe he can tell us something."

There was no more talk that night of Pygmy Puffs or what had happened, and Hermione felt more and more guilty as time passed, especially at dinner, when George kept shooting her sideways glances.

When she went to go and settle on the couch for the night, Fred stopped her, carrying her to his room and kicking the door shut before placing her on the bed. If she'd have been human, she would have been blushing fiercely as he changed out of his casual clothes into a pair of low-slung, long pyjama pants and climbed into bed beside her.

He smiled, ruffling her head fur. "Don't tell mum you slept in my bed, yeah? She'll have our wedding planned by next week, even if you are a fox." He beamed, laughing at his own joke, before rolling onto his side, back to her. "Night 'Mione."

She huffed at him softly, and, that night, slept curled up against his broad, warm back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Short chapter is short, but I hope you enjoy anyway. Much love to my reviewers; you guys rock my world. Have a pantless Charlie.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Seven**

 _Fred and George didn't open_ the shop that morning, more concerned with what information Charlie might have for them. Hermione sat off to the side, well away from the Pygmy Puffs that were chattering away in their cage. George had calmed through the night, even managing a small smile when she had stumbled out of Fred's room, and she took great care not to draw attention to herself.

George tapped the mirror above the fireplace with his wand. " _Speculum Coget_ ," he annunciated clearly, and the glass shone a bright blue before a figure shimmered to life.

" _I swear to Merlin, you two need to give me a heads up before you call me!"_

Wotcher, Charlie!"

"We catch you with your pants down?"

"I think we did, Fred."

There was a crash, followed by a string of curses, and Hermione stared in mortified silence, mouth open, when she was greeted with an eye full of Charlie's bare arse as he struggled into a pair of brown cargo pants. There was the sound of shuffling, and a flash of brilliant blonde hair, and a girlish giggle, and Charlie was suddenly facing them again, a frown on his face.

"Now what in _Merlin's name_ would have you two calling me at," he glanced above the mirror, "well, time be damned. You shouldn't just pop in like that, you gits."

Fred smirked. "Having fun, were we, Charlie?"

A small smirk lifted the corner of Charlie's mouth; he had a similar lopsided grin as the Twins did. "When do I not?"

The twins guffawed (loudly) for a minute, swearing they wouldn't say anything to Molly, and teasing him about 'getting his practice in' before he has to settle down with one of the girls their mother was bound to throw his way.

"Then it's a damn good thing Tonks is married to Remus, otherwise I might not have a leg to stand on." He grimaced slightly. "But what has you calling me, anyway? Ruined a right good morning..."

George shook his head. "You know the thing with Granger, right?"

"Of course."

"Well, we've hit a snag," he paused for a brief second. "She went barmy last night. Got her teeth in our Pygmy Puffs; we're lucky we've got any left. Took a good ten minutes to bring her back to herself."

Charlie rubbed his chin thoughtfully, pulling a chair from out of sight and sitting down with his arms crossed on the headrest. Hermione became fixated on the strangely moving Horntail tattoo on his shoulder as it curled around his left bicep. "Sounds like she's reverting."

"Reverting?" Fred asked, brows pushing together thoughtfully.

"I've heard instances where folk stuck around in their animagus form too long, and couldn't decipher between animal instinct and human consciousness," Charlie explained thoughtfully. "Of course, it doesn't happen often, and it's almost always a predatory animal - like a fox - but, your best bet is to talk to Bill."

George was nodding along now, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "What could Bill -"

"For Merlin's sake, George," Charlie interrupted. "He's a _curse breaker_. If anyone can break...whatever it is that's got Hermione stuck like this, I'd place my bets on him." He glanced over his shoulder, as if someone had called his name. "One last bit of advice: don't overstimulate her senses. Don't drive her to be defensive or trigger her hunting response. It's just a hunch, but my guess is that, the more she slips back, the harder it will be to pull her back."

A blonde woman moved into view briefly. "Charlie?"

The red haired dragon wrestler was standing then, and gave a curt nod to the twins. "Now, if you'll excuse me, _brothers_ , I have some business to attend to."

Fred was grinning now. "Well, then,big brother, we'll leave you to your _extracurricular activities_."

"Try not to sow too many Weasley seeds; last thing the world needs is a bunch of short -"

"- overly muscular -"

"- thick headed -"

"- Charlie spawn running amok in Romania," Fred laughed.

"Next time, give a man a bit of warning, you prats." With a waggle of his eyebrows, and a wave of his hand, the connection cut out, and the mirror returned to normal.

The Twins shared a look, and Fred flopped onto the couch, jostling Hermione as the cushion lurched. He grabbed her gently, lifting her into his lap and stroking her fur back. "Don't you worry, 'Mione. We'll get you sorted."

She glared at him as he continued to absentmindedly stroke back her fur, but soon found she did not mind it as much as she thought she should.

"Freddie, we need to open the shop," George called. "We're late enough, as it is."

With a heavy sigh, Fred stood. "Alright, then." He bent and ruffled Hermione's fur playfully. "You're still welcome to come down and help with the potions, if you want."

Hermione thought only for a moment, before jumping down and following Fred out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Enjoy! Thanks again to **Insert Clever Potter Name Here** for the assistance! Mucho love-o! I'm a special shout out to my reviewers who are keeping me going! You guys make my heart super happy.

So, when winding down to the finale. Sad to say. It's looking like, depending on how I want to split the breaking of the curse, we'll only have another three to four chapters left, tallying this up to eleven or twelve chapters. I don't want to run the risk of losing interest in this, so I'm going to keep it pretty short. Everything is lined out, and falling into place perfectly, and I hope you guys enjoy the last couple chapters!

Thanks for sticking with me.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Eight**

 _The bank was quiet, with_ only the rapid _click click clicking_ of shoes on marble, the scribbling of quills on parchment, and the jingling of galleons as they were sorted. Bill's office was set near the entrance to Gringotts, in a hallway off to the right; the goblins apparently thought it best if the human workers were close at hand if they should be in need of assistance.

Fred carried Hermione in a tote, which he had slung over his shoulder, and she curled up to be as small as possible, though the urge to peek out was nearly overwhelming.

"Fred? George?" Bill called as he approached them quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"We need your expertise," Fred murmured. "Curse breaker stuff."

Hermione, even from her curled position in the tote, could practically see the curiosity that would have lit Bill's face. He'd been missing his old job as a Curse Breaker, having given it up entirely once he'd found his wife was expecting their first child. It was nearing the end of September, now, meaning Fleur could only have been about two months along, but Bill was a family man, and a bit of a worrier when it came to his Veela wife.

He ushered them into his office, throwing up a _Muffliato_ charm with a wave of his hand, and Hermione felt the tote gently set upon a desk. As the cloth fell away around her, she uncurled herself, poking her head out and grinning at Bill happily as she stood. He looked confused.

"You brought me a fox..."

George shook his head. "Not a fox, you dunce. _Hermione_."

"Hermione is a.. fox?"

Fred laughed a little. "Did you forget?"

Bill rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I figured that'd all been sorted. I haven't been keeping up with her and Harry as closely as I should have been. With Fleur, I've been a bit distracted."

With a roll of his eyes, Fred leaned back in his seat. "Yes, well. We talked to Charlie last night -"

"- quite interrupted his morning, too -"

"- and he sent us to you. Said he'd place his bet on you to be able to right this whole thing."

"See," George continued, "we've hit a wee bit of a snag. Hermione is _reverting_ , as Charlie put it."

Bill's eyes shot wide at that, leaning forward eagerly as he rolled his silvery wand between his fingers. " _Reverting_. Well, that _is_ interesting." He stood, then, clearing his desk quickly. "Well, let's see what I can do, then, yeah?"

Fred and George stepped aside, leaning back against the far wall, out of the way of any rebounding curses or jinxes.

With a wave of his wand, and Hermione went rigid, and Bill furrowed his brows in intense concentration. When another wave of his wand and nonverbal spell did nothing, he stepped forward, taking her left leg in his broad palm and examining the words carved into the skin there, covered by fine purple-red fur. She turned his head away from him, ignoring his silent question, and he touched the tip of his wand to the scarring, a blue light emanating from the tip.

She gave a yelp of pain and he broke the connection immediately. "This is...complicated," he said after a long second, while Fred gathered Hermione into his arms, cradling her to his chest, as if he could protect her from his older brother.

"So, you can't fix it," George monotoned in exasperation.

Bill held up a hand. "I didn't say that."

"So," Fred said excitedly. "You _can_ fix it!"

A grimace twisted Bill's lips. "I didn't say _that_ , either."

George ran a brisk hand hand through his tussle hair. "Which is it?"

"I need to see this spell." He paused for a second. "Hermione, I need to see your memories. I need to perform legilimency...if you don't mind. I'm not skilled enough, really, to see what you don't want me to see, so you don't have to worry about that, at all."

Hermione sat stock-still, her ears straining forward, as if she had not heard him correctly.

"Hermione, this may be the key to breaking the curse."

Finally, after a long minute, she gave a short nod of her head, and trained her eyes on Bill as he brought his wand up. " _Legilimens."_

* * *

 _The world was a blur around Bill as he found himself sifting through a hundred memories. He could feel Hermione guiding him along, directing him like a gentle hand to the point he would truly need to examine, but a sharp, heart-rending pain held him fixated on three particular memories._

 _The first left Bill stunned at the witch's bravery as he witnessed her erase herself from her parent's memories._

 _The second left him angry. Ron, the git, had left them in the middle of the forest in a fit of anger. He'd always known his brother to be a hotheaded prat at times, but abandonment went against the very Weasley nature. His family had turned their backs on Percy for it, and, if they'd known Ron had done the same thing, they likely would have shunned him as well._

 _The third memory, however, left him feeling as if a rock had sunk down in the middle of his belly._

 _Agony of the most emotional sort, as Hermione stepped back from kissing Ronald, her heart beating wildly against her ribs as he grinned down at her, and Harry giving them a stern look._ _"Oi! There's a war going on here!"_

 _"I know mate," Ron said with a somewhat stunned look on his face, "so, it's now or never, isn't it?"_

 _The realization then that Ron had never really had feelings for her washed over Bill. It had been an illusion of proximity; they'd spent so many years close together, she had taken any hint of feelings and moulded it into the idea that he had loved her._

 _ **Rejection**._

 _And then the memory was swirling away, and he was standing at Hermione's side as a shouted curse struck her cheek in a flash of red. She was flying backwards, colliding with Fred and throwing them both clear of the shower of debris, a large portion of wall just narrowly missing Fred's head, which would have surely killed him. She crumpled on the ground, crying out, and her body was suddenly no longer that of a human._

* * *

Bill jerked back from her memories then, his face white. The curse had saved Fred's life. "That explains why it's such a tricky spell."

Fred looked confused as he stroked Hermione's back lovingly. "What?"

"It's all tangled up. The curse isn't so much a curse as a transfiguration spell feeding off the curse on her arm -"

"- we knew that, though. That's what St. Mungo's told us -"

Bill cut him off. "- but the curse is surviving off her _fear_. It's draining her human emotions until, eventually, there will be nothing of her humanity left. It's all...twisted up inside." He stared straight at Hermione. "Your own subconscious is working against you, Hermione, and you're the only one that can fix it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: Sorry for the delay. My work schedule got shifted around and my laptop decided to quit on me (thank goodness the ex husband is a computer whiz!). Anyway, thanks to all my fabulous reviewers, here's the ninth chapter! Kind of filler-ish, but needed. Enjoy, lovelies!

* * *

 **Chapter** **Nine**

 _Day five of her week_

with the Weasley twins rolled around, and Fred found her cooped away in the corner behind the couch, just as he had the day before. Since Bill's _Great Reveal_ , as they called it, she had fallen into a sort of trance - unmoving, still as a statue, eyes glazed and sharp, as if she had retreated inward. Which, Fred realized, was likely the truth.

"'Mione," he said softly, peeking around the arm of the couch. "Need any help, there?"

Her brown eyes, which had begun to take on an amber glow around the outside, much to the worry of George, snapped up to him. She shook her head softly, lowering her gaze and falling back into that pit that was her mind, filled with her endless thoughts. If anyone could figure it out, he surmised, it was the _Brightest Witch of Her Age_.

The elder Weasley twin gave a soft smile, ruffling her head and stepping away, pulling on his magenta robes to open shop. "I'm right downstairs if you need me, love."

When the thud of the door sounded behind him, Hermione finally moved from her place behind the couch. She knew she couldn't sulk forever - knew she may not have forever _to_ sulk - but she could not shake the feeling that there was nothing to help her push away her deepest fear. She was a fox; and, even as human Hermione, no man had ever looked at her the way she'd pleaded with the deities for Ron to look at her.

She was alone.

* * *

 _Rap rap rap_

Bill started at the sharp sound of knuckles on his door, but collected himself quickly before waving his wand to open it. Fred Weasley stood there, dressed in his vibrant WWW robes, his face pale. Immediately, his mind leapt to the idea that something must be wrong - George? - before pushing those thoughts away. "How can I help you?"

"Hermione won't move."

The eldest brother's brows shot high. "Pardon..?"

Fred closed the door softly, sinking into the chair across from Bill. "She won't move. Won't do anything. She's been sitting there for...going on two days. Ever since we left your office."

Bill steepled his hands, resting his chin on his fingertips. "I told you there's -"

"- nothing you can do. I got that," Fred waved him off abruptly. "I need to know how I can help her along."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Throwing a boggart in her face?"

Fred's eyes hardened to steel as he sat up straighter in his chair. "What did she show you?"

A shadow fell over Bill's features as he eyed his brother. "And why should I tell you? That'd be a betrayal of her trust in me. She let me see those memories because she _believed_ I would say nothing. Besides, the memory I saw was purely accidental; she didn't mean to show me."

"Bill, please. I just want to help."

"Fred? Help?" Bull scoffed. "Isn't that more George's forté? You've always been the instigator; he's always been the soft one."

Fred scowled. "Of course he wants to help. He's just...worried."

"And why should he be worried?"

The red haired twin shifted under the scrutinous gaze of his elder brother. " _I'valyshdathingferhr._ " he mumbled quickly, looking away.

"Pardon?"

"I've..." he took a deep breath, his face going beet red. "I've always had a thing for her. Since I was a third year."

"O- _oh_."

"Yeah... _oh_. But Ron -"

"- doesn't feel anything for her." Bill cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"What?"

"She kissed him, in the Battle at Hogwarts. Nothing. He rejected her, in the oddest way."

"That smarmy git!" Fred seethed. "She's been pining after him since they were first years!"

Bill gave a terse laugh. "You know that, I know that, hell, even Charlie knows that, and he's met her all of, what? Twice?"

Under his breath, Fred mumbled, " _I'm going to owl him a trick wand._ "

"What?"

"It's a new product. Our _Tricky Pleaser Wands_. Really... _relieves the stress_ ," Fred grinned evilly. "If you catch my drift." He made a hand gesture that had Bill doubled over in laughter.

"Mum'll kill you if she catches you selling those sorts of things in the shop. So do me a favor - have someone take a picture at the Ministry with him holding that, will you?"

"Deal...only if you tell me what she showed you. What her fear is that's holding her back."

Bill looked torn for a moment before he sighed in resignment. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Either you help, or we're still exactly where we started." He gave a long pause. "Rejection. She fears being alone; that no one will ever want her. Ron gave her...quite a lot of insecurities. For a witch as lovely as she is, she's bound to find someone." He quirked an eyebrow when his brother murmured something beneath his breath. "Say again?"

Fred heaved a deep breath. "I said: _maybe she already has._ "


	10. Chapter 10

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: This chapter...who, boy. Did it _not_ want to be written. But, alas, it has lost its fight, thanks to **Insert Clever Potter Name Here** and **LesbianRavenclaw.** Thank you two nerds for thrashing this into existence; you've saved the day, once again. Also, thanks to my reviewers - you're my Knights in Shining Armor.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Ten**

 _Fred moved slowly, taking his_ time to get from Gringotts to his shop. It was a relatively quiet day to begin with, which had been the only reason George had let him go, so he was in no rush to get back just to spend a beautiful day cooped up in a back room. And then his thoughts drifted to Hermione.

There had to be a way to get her out of her slump. A way to engage her, provoke her, force her to face that pit of fear that had her so effectively trapped in her own brain.

The bell chimed as Fred set foot in the shop, and George came around the corner, grinning like a buffoon, ready to greet another customer. "Oh! Fred! So? How'd it go?"

"It went," he responded with a wave of his hand. "'Fraid I can't tell you, but I have a plan, Georgie." That...was not entirely true. In fact, the only truth at all was the fact that he couldn't tell his twin.

George lifted a bushy eyebrow. "Al...right?"

Just then, the bell chimed again, and a pair of slim-waisted blondes came giggling into the shop. George licked his lips, wiggled his brows at his brother, and went to greet them. "Ladies! Welcome!"

Fred threw himself into work, organizing the shelving and restocking, and sweeping, and just puttering about to keep busy. So when 4 o'clock chimed, he was exhausted.

He slid the last of the _Skivving Snackboxes_ into place, dusting his hands on his robes and turning to his brother with a half grin. "I'm headed upstairs for a few minutes. I'll be right back to help count out the galleons."

"Take your time, Fred."

With a stretch, Fred hung his magenta robes on the hook by the stairs, and loped towards his flat.

Suddenly, a small pink thing darted past his foot, and he glanced down as he tried to avoid stamping on it, his heel catching the top of the step and sliding his leg almost painfully forward. His hands flew to try and catch himself, missing the railing, and he toppled backwards with a cry of alarm, spine slamming against the stairs, and the back of his head cracking sharply on the wood. His eyes rolled back, and he tumbled from the top of the third landing, down to the second, his head smashing against the shelved wall. Several boxes cascaded down around him, showering him in candies and other items.

The sound of chaos at the top of the landing drew Hermione's attention, and she pushed open the door to poke her head out inquisitively, curious as to what could have caused the ruckus. At the sight of Fred laying prone on the ground, surrounded by boxes and clearly unconscious, she gave a startled bark, throwing herself down after him and trying to nose him awake. He groaned, but did not wake, and she was reminded - painfully so - of Percy after the explosion of the wall, in the Room of Requirement. ' _Fred!'_

She tried to shoulder the heavy boxes aside, but only succeeded in shifting one aside by the time she heard a pair of heavy footfalls on the stairwell. Her heart was hammering, her pupils contracted to narrow slits, her chest heaving with breath as she tried to rouse the man that lay crumpled on the floor. _'You can't go like this, Fred! Get up! Get up!'_

George gave a shout when he caught sight of his brother, charging forward and flinging the heavy boxes away with a wave of his wand. "Fred!"

As he went to lift his brother, a snarl drew his attention. Crouched near his brother's head, spine arched and fur bristling, was Hermione, her eyes once again a brilliant shade of amber, her white teeth bared in hostility. He lifted his wand slightly. "Hermione, it's just me. I need to check Fred."

Her low growling rose in volume as her pupils narrowed to deadly pinpoints. As George shuffled half a step closer, she sprung, her teeth sinking into the flesh of his ankle. He gave a pained yell, falling into his backside with a dull _thump_ , and tried to shake her off, his wand clattering away from his as he tried to catch himself. She shook her head angrily, eyes focused on him as he tried go for the length of wood just out of reach, and her long, sharp canines sunk into his left forearm, blood gushing into her mouth.

 _He would_ _not touch Fred!_ Then, a sharp pain filled her head, and she released George with a yelp as his fist connected with the side of her head. She stumbled back, eyes already fading back to coffee-brown, as he dove for his wand.

" _Everte Statum!_ " he shouted. With flourish of his wand, George launched her small body clear into the air. She crashed into one of the shop's shelves along the wall, the force of her impact causing the whole system to collapse downwards. Items scattered across the floor, and she slumped onto the ground in a puddle of magical potions and objects.

She could taste blood in her mouth - George's and her own - as she staggered upright, saying unsteadily in her paws. ' _What...happened?'_ she wondered to herself.

"Come on Freddie," came George's voice, and she took a step involuntarily towards the noise. "Get up. I took care of Hermione."

 _Took care...of Hermione?_ Memory came rushing back, and she staggered in both physical and mental pain. She'd attacked George. _Attacked!_ Like a mindless, wild animal!

Without another thought, she spun on her paws and fled, leaving behind a small, pink bow and two injured brothers.


	11. Chapter 11

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: OMG, guys! We have officially surpassed...all my other stats. 5k hit, 28 reviews, 70 alerts! You are all amazing! But, alas, we are nearing our end. Enjoy the last bit of this fanfiction - it's looking like there are only 2 more chapters, including this one. You have all been amazing.

I sincerely hope that this isn't as anticlimactic as I feel it may be to some of you. If you'd like a soundtrack to go along with this, might I suggest " _Hey_ _Brother_ " by Avicii. It doesn't really...go, per say, but it's the music I basically had in repeat the whole time I wrote this story.

Also: long chapter is long. I contemplated breaking it down into two, but I didn't want to run the risk of screwing something up, and a second chapter seemed pretty unnecessary at this point in the game.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Eleven**

 _It was raining, Diagon Alley_ half flooded with water. The wind rattled the flat's windows, the normally-bustling shop below closed up for the day as George tended to his brother, who was currently laid up under the covers of his bed. George delicately wiped a damp towel over his brother's beaded forehead.

"Come on, Freddie. Up and at 'em."

His red haired twin groaned, rolling slightly and blinking open his hazy blue eyes. "Wha' -" Suddenly, he sat bolt upright, cringing as the blood rushed from his head. "Where's Hermwon..." he slurred, clutching his head in his hand, groaning. "Ah, my head."

"That's what you get for falling down the stairs, Feorge."

"Falling down the..." Fred's eyes widened a bit in understanding as George passed him a Pepper-Up Potion. "Bloody Pygmys. We need to stop selling those nuisances."

George quirked a brow. "Pygmy? What are you on about?"

His brother uncorked the Potion, tipping the contents down his throat and sighing as his headache faded. "The bloody thing got under my foot," he explained, passing the now empty bottle back to his brother. "Missed the step and fell."

Confusion contorted his brother's face and he narrowed his eyes in concern. "What exactly did you think happened, Georgie?"

"I...Hermione...she -"

"- _George._ "

He stood suddenly, raking his hands over his face. "Shit," he cursed. "You're going to...bloody hell. You're gonna hate me." He slammed his palms on the dresser table, head hanging, and Fred gazed at him in the mirror. "She...it _looked_ like she'd attacked you. I came up the stairs after you fell and she was...she was _standing over your body_ , all foxed-out. Feral." He spun, tugging up his sleeve to show him his left forearm, heavily bandaged. " _She bit me!_ "

"You've been responding to her like she's the enemy, you tosser!" Fred seethed, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing. "What else was she supposed to do?"

George shook his head in shame.

"I get it George, really, I do. You almost lost me in that war," he tugged on a pair of blue jeans and pulled a shirt over his head. "But I'm here. I'm alive. And right now, you're smothering me, and being a complete wanker with Hermione." He faced his brother then. "Now, where is she? I should...explain things."

If it were possible, George shrank even more. "I don't know..."

"...What?"

"I don't know, Fred! She took off yesterday, and I haven't seen her since." He turned then, grabbing his brother firmly by the shoulders and giving him a hard shake. "Don't you get it? She's never coming back! Pull your head out of your arse, and realize: _she's not Hermione anymore!_ You're only going to hurt yourself in the end. Sooner than later she's not even going to remember -"

 _Thud._

George stared wide-eyed at his brother from where he sat sprawled on the floor, cupping his jaw. "Fred..?"

But his brother wasn't listening, instead pulling in his shoes and tugging on a thick jacket to ward off the rain.

"Where are -"

"- to find her."

The door slammed with finality, leaving George sitting there on the bedroom floor, tears in his eyes as he stared after his brother.

* * *

Fred wandered aimlessly. His head was starting to hurt again, his shoes were soaked through, and his back was stiff from his tumble the evening before. Hermione had been out here...alone...all night. He couldn't stop to whine about his miseries.

Stupid Pygmy Puffs.

"Hermione!" he called. "Hermione!"

There was a rustle from somewhere in the distance, and the bark of a dog, and Fred turned to the noise eagerly, hoping for it to be a purple-ish fox. But it was only a small crup dog. A child ran up a moment later, siezing the dog by the collar and hauling him back towards an apartment with a half smile and a wave.

"Sorry mister!"

Fred raked his fingers through his hair, turning down yet another alleyway, calling "Hermione!" as he went. _She may not even be in Diagon Alley_ , he told himself, but he carried on.

As dusk settled around him, he heard a hard, metallic crash from somewhere off in the distance, and the sharp yowling of a cat, and he turned towards the noise expectantly. As he drew closer, the sound of a low, dark growl met his ears, and he picked up his pace until he was practically running down the dark alleyway.

"Hermione!" he called. "Is that you?"

There was a man standing there - short, round, pudgy-faced, and very familiar - with his wand drawn and pointed at a very angry looking fox. Around his feet lay smashed vials and a large, slightly smoking puddle. "You sneaky, rabid little -"

" _Expelliarmus!"_ The man's wand shot from his hand to Fred's, who caught it midair with ease. "What are you doing Dung?"

"Gimme back my wand, you red haired -"

"I asked you a question, Mundungus Fletcher." Fred hissed, raising his wand higher. "Let me guess - she caught you with unlicensed potions? Even in that form, Hermione is a rule abiding citizen." He flicked his wand. "Get out of here, Dung, before I hex you, you git."

The small man sneered, taking back his wand and stalking away. Fred watched him go warily, before turning to kneel before a thoroughly soaked Hermione.

"'Mione? It's me. Fred."

She shrank smaller into her corner, her amber eyes aglow with fear. He set his wand on the ground - within reaching distance - and leaned over towards her, hand outstretched.

"Come on, 'Mione. It's just me."

She took a hesitant step forward, her fur bristling, and he stroked her fur back lovingly. "Aw, 'Mione. Come on. How's about we get out of here. Just you and me, huh?" He smiled. "Mum and dad won't be getting back to the Burrow till tomorrow evening. How's that sound?"

She pressed against him, and he saw that her eyes were not completely amber as he'd originally thought - but the brown was nearly crowded out with it. He lifted her gently, cradling her in his arms, and with a _crack_ Apparated them to the field behind his family's home.

The rain had not touched the Burrow, it seemed, and he joyfully let Hermione jump from his arms into the grass. It came up to her chin, the feathery tips tickling her nose, and she let out a sneeze as she frolicking joyously for a minute before turning back to Fred.

"Hey! I...I have a surprise for you, if you want to see it," he grinned, setting down his wand and shrugging odd his jacket.

She watched, wide-eyed, as he stood before her suddenly, all red-brown fur, and long, gangly legs, and a smirk on his wolfish-face. A coyote, she surmised, was quite fitting for Fred the Trickster Twin.

He loved away, bushy tail wagging, and she cocked her head at him in curiosity before jumping after him. He took off running with a bark, his much longer legs carrying him across the grassy field beyond the house with ease and speed she did not possess. She hopped around him as he slowed, more animal now than human and eager to play, and he bowed on his forelegs. _A play bow,_ she recognized.

Lunging forward, she caught his ear in her teeth, tugging and scratching in almost a mock-fight. He let her win, rolling onto his side, and she rolled along with him, letting out an _oomph_ as the breath left her body. She wiggled away as he flopped on the ground, staring at her with his still-blue eyes.

For several hours - until the moon was high in the sky - he sat there with her, alternatively napping and playing, until he decided it was time to head back to the flat. George would likely be worried out of his wits.

She followed him willingly, eyes tired as they loved alongside one another, fur brushing in an almost intimate manner. When the had nearly reached the place where Fred had left his wand and jacket, however, the sharp, familiar sound of an Apparation startled them.

" _Fred!"_ With a low rumble, Fred shifted back to his normal appearance, stalking forward and snatching up his wand. George caught sight of him and bolted towards them.

"Fred!" he cried. "Thank Merlin! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"What, George?"

"I...you've been gone almost thirteen hours. I've been trying to track you -"

" _What do you want_?" Fred's tone was clipped. Angry. And Hermione brushed against him soothingly. He stroked her ear absent-mindedly, giving a sigh. "I've been busy...trying to...well. You know."

"Fred...I'm sorry for what I said. It was uncalled for," George whispered. "I know how...deep your feelings run. I shouldn't have...of course you won't give up. You wouldn't be Fred if you did." His blue eyes shone with unshed tears, and he turned to Hermione, dropping to his knees with his head bowed.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. My behavior was unacceptable. Fred holds you dear to his heart -" his twin stiffened "- but I was too concerned with the thought that...that you'd hurt him, I didn't even bother to try and help you." He gave her a small smile. "Ron's a right git, you know. He never deserved a single chance you gave him. But Fred, well...that's a whole different story. See here," he pointed to a faint purpling bruise on his chin. "he clocked me for even suggesting -"

"- you done, Georgie?" Fred interrupted, stepping forward. "Or are you gonna keep prattling on all night like an old ninny?"

They laughed together, embracing quickly, before George stepped away. "As long as you're okay, I'll be off then. I'll handle the shop tomorrow, so don't worry a bit about it. Have fun." And then with a twist and a crack, he Disapparated.

Fred sat unceremoniously in the grass, and laid back. "George means welk, but he can be a bit of a tosser."

Hermione grunted her agreement, settling beside him and resting her chin on his chest with a gleeful trill that sounded a bit like a whistle. Fred stroked her head.

"You know," he sad softly."I had the hardest time with becoming an animagus. Kept swallowing the damned Mandrake leaf - and that thing is bitter." She trilled in laughter. "But, you know...it was worth it. I figured, if you never got to change back - if you got stuck...well, at least you'd have a companion, now and again, to horse around with."

He sighed heavily. "I don't think I ever thanked you...for knocking me clear of the debris that night. I mean, I know it was an accident but...you saved my life, 'Mione, and I'm going to spend the rest of mine repaying you.

They sat in a thick blanket of silence for a long minute. "Hermione, it might sound...weird...since, you know, you're not fox and all...but..." he took a steadying breath. "I've always fancied you. I just thought Ron would pull his head out of his arse and you two would live a happily ever after life. So, I didn't...pry. And, if you ever go back to normal...I'd like to take you on a proper date."

the last bit was rushed, and a strange warmth filled Hermione's small body. She could practically feel her heart stitching itself together. Mending. And she blinked in realization.

All this time, she'd been so concerned with _Ron_ , she'd never taken the time to look at him. _Fred._

A strange tingling sensation filled her body, and she rose, shaking herself. it felt as if her body was filled with bees. Buzzing filled her ears, and she shook.

And then, suddenly, a very human - very _naked_ \- woman sat on the grass, blinking her cocoa eyes down at the man who was gazing with wide eyes and an open mouth.

There was a crack suddenly, and George was standing there with a plate in his hands - which he promptly dropped as his face flushed crimson.

" _Oh my god, Angela is going to murder me if she knows I saw Hermione naked._ " He spun on his heel, marching a ways away, hands up. "I didn't see anything, I swear!"

Fred was laughing, peeling off his shirt and depositing it in Hermione's lap. She opened her mouth to speak, but her skin flushed in embarrassment as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"Thank you,"she whispered.

Fred pulled her her her feet, his blue eyes searching her cocoa ones, eyes gleaming with tears - and then his lips were on hers and he was kissing her. Thoroughly. Passionately. As if he was a starving man, and she a meal.

When he pulled away, he stroked her cheek lovingly, forehead pressing against hers. "I've wanted to do that for years," he whispered. "But I think, as far as first kisses go, that was pretty good." She laughed, gripping his biceps and pressing her lips against his once again.

He grinned boyishly. "So, Hermione Granger, the Brightest Witch of her Age. How's about that date?"

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, concludes the main story. Epilogue should be up tonight or tomorrow. Thank you all so very much for sticking with me. I love you all. Mwah.


	12. Chapter 12

**Stuck in Place**

by _KemAjiana_

* * *

A/n: And, here we are. The end. I am...so happy that this story generated happy reactions. It's been fun, and if you'd like to read more Fremione, I've provided two in-progress stories I'm currently working on at the end of this chapter. They aren't as happy-go-lucky as this was, but they do have happy endings (I'm a sucker for those).

Special shout outs to: **Insert CleClever Potter Name Here** and **LesbianRavenclaw** , first and foremost. You guys rock my socks off. Thank you for letting me pick your brains-es. *insert velociraptor screeching here*

To my amazing reviewers: _sikverwolfigther00, Buffybot76, filmdork,jessnoland, KEZZ 1, singingsoapbox,Weasley's girl93, Dreams of Athena, i lovedifferentmixesup, Raven that flies at night,_ and my 3 _Guest_ reviewers. Much love!

I suggest the song _'Time of our Lives '_ by Tyrone Wells for this chapter.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

" _Gideon Weasley! You get back here and kiss your grandmother!_ "

It was a Sunday - sunny, summertime - and a large group of red haired men and women congregated outside, milling about a table laden with copious amounts of food. A pair of small children - maybe four - sat huddled together beneath the table, passing chunks of cake between the two of them, their hands brown with chocolate, and their faces smeared with it.

Another child, a boy with a mess of bright red curls and mischievous brown eyes, raced back from where he had been grouped together with another boy (with strangely vibrant purple hair) and a girl, broom in hand, shouting, " _Coming, mum!_ "

The boy launched himself at his elderly grandmother, giving her a loud smack in the cheek with his wet lips. "Hi, grandmum! Bye, grandmum!" And he was off again, catching up to the older children and leaping onto his broom eagerly.

She laughed loudly, with an exclamation about _'boys and their brooms'_ as she turned to embrace her son and daughter-in-law, who carried two small children - a toddler and a swaddled newborn. "How is my newest grandbaby?"

"Well," Fred began as he set his son down to wander off under the many watchful gazes of his family. "I'm hoping she take after her father with the whole werefox thing. The boys were a bit of a disappointment there, but I'm sure Alicia will not be!"

Remus, who had been standing off with Bill conversing, turned a curious gaze to the elder Weasley twin. "What...are you going on about? _Werefoxes_?" His wife laughed loudly, bouncing their daughter - Hope - on her hip, clutching his bicep and burying her face in his shoulder.

Hermione swatted his arm playfully, passing the baby to Molly gratefully. "I love being a mum, don't get me wrong, but if it isn't Gideon in trouble it's - _Harry Frederick Weasley!_ You get out from under that table right now!"

Three children were suddenly scrambling out from beneath the table, smearing chocolate everywhere. Bill swooped down, snagging two of them by the collar of their mussed shirts, while toddler Harry charged for his mother, tackling her kneecaps at full force. the eldest Weasley son lifted both wiggling children in his arms, depositing them on Ginny's lap.

"Oh!" she gasped, startled from her conversation with Ron. "James, Sirius, what did you two get into now?"

"Mum's chocolate cake, obviously," Ron laughed, sipping his tumbler of firewhiskey. "That's why I don't have kids. Little buggers."

She sighed heavily, casting a quick _scourgify_ on her twin sons and her shirt. "More like, the reason you don't have kids is because you can't keep a girl more than six months."

Ron's cheeks lit with a heavy blush as Charlie swooped in and ruffled his hair. "Looks like she's got you there, Ron."

"Charlie!" Ginny cried, standing and flinging herself at her brother. She peered around him eagerly. "Where's Charlotte?"

He waved his large hand in the direction of Fleur, where a slim, auburn-haired woman was conversing rapidly with her. Ginny smirked. "So?"

"Don't tell mum, I don't want her to throw some extravagant parade or something. But...she said yes. We're just doing the Ministry thing."

Hermione was walking over a moment later, her eyes alight. "I take it there's good news then?" Charlie grinned, holding a finger to his lips conspiratorially, winking. "Well done. And how's Hogwarts?"

"Hagrid's all but retired now. I've been teaching his classes for four years now."

The witches shook their heads, laughing lightly.

Ten years had flown by in the blink of an eye. Lives moved forward: careers were made, children born, stories made. For many, happy endings came with a price, but as Hermione glanced over at her husband of three years - which had come after the birth of both of their sons - and smiled softly as he pulled a photograph from his pocket with a flourish, she couldn't think of a single thing she'd sacrificed. He had been fantastic through all their years together, easing her into their relationship - helping to work through her fears.

And as she watched him flaunt his photograph of Ron holding a _Tricky Pleaser Wand_ , as he'd promised his brother so many years ago to do, laughing with Harry and George and Bill, she couldn't be happier.

* * *

And that is that! I wanted to leave room for a sort of sequel (maybe) if I ever get the drive to write one, so that's why it's pretty short.

As promised, here are the two stories in-progress I said I'd mention:

* **Rewritten** \- a Charlie x OC (Charlotte) fic with hints of Fremione. There are SiP references in this story (like werefoxes). Definitely darker than this story, but a romance through and through.

* **Northern Lights** \- purely Fremione. Definitely dark. Some major character deaths, and a lot of 'trigger' warnings. This is a healing fic, and I'm going to enjoy writing it.

Again, thank you all for everything. Much love and affection, and I hope to see you all again!


End file.
